


Memento: Eternally

by UnAnimo



Series: Memento [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnAnimo/pseuds/UnAnimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things will never be the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento: Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, and will ever, owned Bleach.

His steel gray eyes gazed at the calm blue shore as the petals from the lone cherry blossom falls around him swirls with the wind. The morning sun which created a much brighter hue than yesterday seeps in between leaves, casts its soft yellow light directly to him, kissing his alabaster skin. It made him smile—contented, not unlike the other day. The other day was raining with roaming thunder and all, and Byakuya felt nothing but anger and pain that day. Literally in pain. But today while gazing towards the horizon, the noble was composed enough to find his own harmony under the cherry blossom tree. The essence of nature finally assents with him.

As others known him, including the Gotei 13 and the annoying substitute shinigami, the Taicho of the Sixth Division was a man of arrogance and pride, not a serene man few chosen only knew. It's not his choice really, Byakuya Kuchiki was forced to be and trained to lead, as aristocrat-born whose own being destined to rule one of the most distinctive clans in Seretei. How he wish he could explain things easily why he must pretend that way, including to Hisana. And thus, as the result of his submission, he initiates a mute hatred to every person who altered him, the ones who never understood him, especially when his wife died. And after few years, the tamed Byakuya Kuchiki empowered humility and reverence and became a monster by his own right.

When he was proclaimed Taicho many years ago, he began to shoulder all while suffering loneliness inside. And the death of Hisana was one of them. Then after fifty years it began again when his sister he promised to protect was sentenced to death and can do nothing but to obey the law. And of course, the most crucial part of it all, his own family nearly condemn him to exile for having a Rungonkai Dog as his chosen paramour that resulted the nearly death of the red-haired fukitaicho by Byakuya's own noble hands attempting to rescue Rukia. If it wasn't for Renji's loyalty, forgiveness and affection, maybe he too had died. Byakuya will never forget the day he used his own Bankai to the one he loved.

But that was more than a decade ago. Byakuya Kuchika yielded to change. The Kuchiki clan finally left him alone in his own accord. And the reason of all that was the same man he almost got killed when Aizen betrayed them.

The wind blew softly again and send chills throughout his body. He needed the warmth, but there's no one here to give him that. He remembered the unabashed and impulsive tattooed man when he was with him at this very exact place, near the edge of the cliff, near the bungalow Byakuya ordered to be made as a gift for the most important being he prized and cherished. It was small and cosy, just like Renji had dreamed. But Renji hadn't seen it yet, and Byakuya wondered when ever that will happen.

A soft footfall caught his reverie and knew who it was. A natural born warrior would wait and attack whoever intrudes his territory. But not this time. Because Byakuya was no longer a soldier anymore, his shinigami powers was concealed and taken away by the same faction he serviced for many years. Not that they wanted to, it was Byakuya who wished for it. He wants to be an ordinary man, waiting for someone dying to come home.

"Nii-sama..."

Byakuya closed his eyes. He knew why she's here. Byakuya had faced a hundreds of battles and yet he never felt feared, but how come his sister's little voice made him shiver, as if like her own zanpakutō pierced through his heart.

"Nii-sama?" She called again, urging not to run and embraced him. "It's cold out here. You should be inside the house."

Byakuya glanced back at her and hold her gaze. Rukia noted his faint smile and sad eyes, and when those eyes landed on her hands, Rukia saw another meaning of pain right through those gray orbs.

She was holding a box, wrapped in red silk. It was not a gift, not a token of love for her brother either. What was inside Byakuya already knew and Rukia had to cry for that.

"It is finished," Byakuya whispered as he glanced away to the ocean, the familiar sea Renji was so fond of.

The silence spread around them. The gushing of the wind, the splash of the shore was the only sound between them. Rukia was shaking and was about to embrace the serene man in front of her when Byakuya says her name in a tone unlikely the Byakuya Kuchiki she knew before her execution.

"Forgive me," he said, "for bringing fort your discomfort and agony for so many years. I became selfish. I have failed you."

"You don't need my forgiveness, Nii-sama." She moved forward a little and gripped the box tightly. "Because there's nothing to forgive..."

"I had him taken away..."

" _He_ took him away. It's not your fault." She cried and held the box closer to her chest. "He will say the exact same thing. He will agree with me if he's..." she halted and Byakuya wouldn't have to guess why. She knelt down instead and placed the box in front of him and bowed down. "Please, Nii-sama..." she pleaded, "I beg you. Come home with me."

"I couldn't," Byakuya smiled at her gently. "This is where I belong now." He reached for the box and opens it...and then his tears began to fall from the side of his eyes when he saw what was inside. A silver urn. "I promised I will wait for him here."

"But he's..." she can't bring herself to mention it. "Nii-sama..."

"Rukia, you are one of the council of the Kuchiki clan now," he said. "As former clan leader, you have to respect my wish. And..." he elegantly turned to his side and brought the unsheathed Senbonzakura and held in front of her.

Rukia shook her head. "No..." she stepped back, "no, Nii-sama. Anything but this..."

"Senbonzakura need to rest." He explained. "I am no longer a taicho, your leader and a shinigami. Senbonzakura faded already. My sword belongs to you now. Keep it, for you to remember me."

"But...how about you?"

"I will be fine..." he smooth his hand to the box. "I will be fine."

Rukia finally stood and took the unsheathed sword. Her feet felt heavier by the minute. She couldn't turn her eyes away from him. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked, as if there's hope beyond the man. "Nii-sama...?"

"Yes..." he whispered. "But I cannot promise it will be soon."

She bit her lower lip and nodded. They both glance to one another and pass the silent goodbyes. She finally realized this was all he wanted himself to be.

She walked away slowly, distancing herself from the tree where Byakuya rest. And when the cherry blossom disappeared behind those hills, Senbosakura, the nobles own sword broke into two...

Just like Zabimaru did when Renji died.

"Nii-sama..." she cried.

 

 

 

 


End file.
